


but Noah found grace...

by Medie



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genesis 6:8 <i>But Noah found grace in the eyes of the Lord.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	but Noah found grace...

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://brookeormian.livejournal.com/profile)[**brookeormian**](http://brookeormian.livejournal.com/) for my Birthday Drabble-A-Thon.

She found him in his office, bleeding to death. Eden said nothing as she knelt next to him, tearing a piece off her jacket and pressed it into the wound. Bennet groaned, his eyelids fluttering as he tried to look at her. She held firm, feeling the cloth in her hand slowing soaking with his blood.

"Eden..." he rasped, bloody hand reaching out."The others?"

"Don't," she told him, quieting him down. "Let me stop the bleeding first." The facility was in ruins and she wasn't about to tell him how many bodies she'd stepped over getting to him. "We'll worry about everything else later."

He'd find out soon enough, there wasn't anything left to worry about. She was relieved when he passed out before he could insist on an answer, leaving her to keep pressing on the wound.

Sitting back, Eden touched the comm on her ear. "Peter? I've got Bennet, he's hurt. I need you."

"On my way," Peter responded.

"Eden?" Claire's voice, thin and just this side of panicked, pulled her gaze to the door. The teenager was staring in at her father with her hands clenched into fists and her eyes wide. "Is he – I mean, is he?"

"He'll be fine," she assured. "Just go get Peter, make sure he can find us."

Claire nodded and bolted. Eden looked down at Bennet and smiled grimly. "Linderman finally came in handy for something." She put more weight on the ruined jacket and waited for Peter. Depending on how far the others had gotten in searching the facility she knew it could be a while, especially if they'd found other survivors. She wasn't expecting any but that didn't stop her from hoping.

They needed everyone they could get.

"Eden," her comm sparked to life in her ear, Nathan Petrelli's voice filling it. "Did you find him?"

"Yes," she responded. "It's not good. Peter's on his way."

"Claire?"

"I sent her to get him," she said. "She doesn't need to see this."

"No." Nathan sighed. "Keep me updated."

"I will."

"Eden?" Peter knelt beside her, reaching for Bennet.

"Not all the way," she said, touching his hand. "We need to get him out of here first. If he sees what they did – "

Peter nodded. "Got it."

-

She was waiting at his bedside when Bennet woke, a bottle of water in her hand. "Drink this," she ordered briskly, helping him sit up.

"Where are we?" he rasped before swallowing a mouthful and coughing.

"Careful," Eden said. "We're somewhere safe." She looked out at the mountains. For a dead man, Linderman could be quite generous. "Courtesy of Mr. Linderman."

"You mean Candice," he coughed again, wincing with it.

She smiled. "They haven't noticed yet."

"They will," he said and she didn't argue. They would. Candice couldn't keep it up forever, but they'd known that going into it and planned accordingly.

"We'll get what we need and then get out," she explained. She didn't say it was what he'd taught them, Bennet already knew that. She sat on the edge of the bed and held out his glasses. "Peter will be in later."

"And I'll be good as new." He put them on and looked at her. "How's Claire?"

"She's been better," Eden admitted. "But she'll get over it."

"The factory?"

"Gone," she looked away. "We didn't get there in time. They trashed it…"

"And killed everyone," he finished. "That's why Peter didn't heal me at the factory; you knew what I'd do."

"I knew we'd never get you out of there and Thompson was coming, we had to go." Eden reached out, touching the bruise on his face. "We can't afford to lose you."

He touched her hand, fingers brushing hers briefly. "You'd do fine without me."

She smiled. "Maybe, but that doesn't mean we're in a hurry to find out." Her smile took on an edge. "Besides, without you around, Claude will be impossible."

Bennet chuckled. "What do you mean _will_?"

Sobering, Eden looked at him. "You shouldn't have gone back there; I said it was too big a risk to take and I was right. You almost died."

"But I didn't," he pushed himself up further. "And I owed it to Nakamura to try."

She frowned at him, unwilling to admit to the fear she'd felt upon realizing what he'd done. "And what about us?" she asked instead. "What do you owe us?"

His eyes gentled and he reached for her hand again. "I knew you'd come after me, I trusted that you would."

After all the time that had passed and everything that had happened, she still couldn't read the subtleties in his expression. What he didn't want her to know, she didn't, and it frustrated the hell out of her. "Did you?"

"I'm hardly suicidal, Eden," Bennet said with a laugh. "The risk needed to be taken so I took it. The files are gone, they're irrecoverable and that means no one can use them to find you. Thompson's going to have to start from scratch and since we have Doctor Suresh and his father's research, that's going to be a little difficult don't you think?"

"He'll find a way," she scowled. "And when he does, I want you to let us take care of it. Sooner or later your luck is going to run out and what good will you be to m—to Claire if you're dead?"

She stood up, turning away. "You should rest, Peter will be in soon."

He caught her hand, stopping her. "I don't want to die, Eden, but I'll be damned if I let you die in my place."

Eden looked back and met his gaze. They stared at each other for a moment until the doorknob began to turn. The spell between them broken, she leaned down to kiss him quickly.

Her lips brushed against his but before she could pull away, he tugged her back in, kissing her harder.

"Understand?" he asked when he let her go.

Eden nodded. "Yes," she said, "I understand."


End file.
